Faux pas et autres conséquences
by Les Chroniques d'Emmett Cullen
Summary: Et si pour une fois le vampire craquait et décidai de laisser libre cours à son désir? N'écoutant plus la petite voix le poussant à la prudence. Acceptant de franchir la limite ... peut-être devrait -il ... ou non. Une seule façon de le savoir !
1. Chapter 1

**Faux pas **

**Je me trouvais là, devant cette frêle humaine, refoulant mes instinct si précieusement garder en moi. Et comme cela pouvais être dur de lutter contre une nature si sauvage et une proie si charmante. Jouant de moi avec tellement de légèreté que cela en devenais un jeux mortel. Une fois de plus elle me demanda de la mordre, je fis tout mon possible pour évaser ma réponse, ne sachant que trop bien que le peut de volonté que j'avais fasse a la tentation qui me ronger ne tarderais pas a céder si je la laissait jouer avec ma véritable nature. **

**Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa tête délicatement contre mon épaule, son odeur… si enivrante, sa peau a la couleur si obsédante, la chaleur de sa joue sur ma peau froide. Je sentis sa main a la peau si douce frôler mon bras, remontant jusqu'à mon épaule, cherchant la peau de mon cou avec provocation. Serrant les dents je la regardas tentant de lui cacher le désir qui me rongeais. J'avais pourtant déjà ressentie le désir de planté mes crocs dans la peau douce d'une jeune femme. Mais jamais je n'avais voulus tenter de parcourir son cou pour y savourer le plaisir coulant sur sa peau. **

**Comment aurais t'elle pus le savoir? Comment pouvait-elle deviner que mon cerveau se jouait de moi me faisant miroiter des images que je n'aurais jamais dus imaginer. Elle se levas sans que je ne le voie , trop plonger dans mes pensées. Elle s'essaya sur mes genoux et passa ces bras autour de mon cou, me déposant un léger baisser sur le coin des lèvres. Le contact brûlant sur ma peau de marbre m'électrifia. **

**La raison qui m'empêchais encore de laisser parler ce que j'enfouissait en plus profond de moi disparus en une seconde. Je me relevas et la regardas presque horrifier sachant déjà ce que j'allais faire. Y survirait-elle? Le désirait -elle? Je me rapprocha d'elle presque menaçant, m'arrêtant si proches d'elle que je pouvais la frôler. Je me penchas en avant et passa ma main dans son dos, pris son menton entre mes doigts et la fit relever la tête. Je pouvais lire dans ces yeux la crainte et le désir, ce doux mélange réveilla en moi plus l'homme que le monstre. **

**Je la tiras vers moi la collant a mon corps avec fermenter. Comprenant ce qui lui arrivais-je crus lire sur ces lèvres l'ombre d'un sourire de victoire. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et parcourus mon torse avant de venir déposer le bout de ces doigts sur ma bouche. Je fermis les yeux savourant la chaleur sur mon visage. Quand je sentie la caresse chaude et humide de sa langue sur mes lèvres. Tout deviens flou autour de moi. Je la saisie presque violemment par la taille et la serra contre moi en plaquant fermement mon bras dans son dos****.**

** Dans un mouvement elle enserra ma taille de ces jambes et plus vite qu'elle ne pouvais le prévoir je nous plaqua contre le mur. Malgré l'état qui prenais possession de moi je pris soins de ne pas oublier qu'elle était humaine mesurant ma force autant que mon désir me le permettait. Elle poussa une cris entre douleur et plaisir qui finis de me faire rendre les armes, je plongea mon visage dans son cou le parcourant avec ardeur. Passant ma langue sur sa clavicule savourant l'arome si subtil de sa peau dans ce moment d'excitation. Ma main parcourus sa cuisse avant de remonter vers sa fesse que j'agrippa fermement la fessant haleté.**

** D'un geste rageur je pris son haut dans ma main et en déchirant facilement le tissus dévoilent sa poitrine. Jouant de ma langue sur sa peau se soulevant a un rythmes effréné. Ma bouche glacée de semblas en rien la déranger, passant ces bras autour de mon cou, tentant de planter ces ongles dans ma chère morte depuis bien longtemps. Ne pouvant lutter contre ma nature, je risqua mes lèvres sur le tissus de son dessous, avec retenue pour ne pas stopper ce moment je m'amusa a lui mordre les tentons a travers la seule barrière entre mes crocs et sa chaire si tendre. **

**Elle poussa un soupir et agrippent mes cheveux qui me fit relever la tête. Je la vis alors les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée, le front perlé de goûtes de sueur alors que tout son corps était plaquer au mieux. Elle prononça mon nom avec un désir qui me fit perdre pieds, je saisie son menton entre mes doigts et la regardas avec rage, elle me dévisagea et observa mes yeux avec attention. Portant sa main a mon visage elle caressa ma tempe murmurant d'une voix a peine audible **

**- « tes yeux! … si noirs! … pourquoi? » comment pouvait-elle encore poser cette question? **

**A cause d'elle bien sur, sa personne si tentante réveillas en moi plus de colère que jamais. Je saisie ces mains et les plaqua contre le murs les emprisonnant dans ma main; la fixa dans les yeux. Avant de faire courir ma langue dans son cou insistant avec hargne sur l'endroit que j'aurais voulus meurtrir de mes dents. Je descendis une fois de plus vers ses seins en arrachant d'un geste le dessous. Saisissant avec envies les bouts que je recouvras de mes baisers. Lâchant ces mains je descendis encore plus bas, laissant sur sa peau les marque de mon envies de la posséder entièrement. **

**Arriver au niveau de son nombril je me joua d'elle et passa ma langue sur son ventre descendant a une lenteur qui la fit gémir de tant d'attente. J'asséna un cou de croc, sans plus de préambule a la ceinture de son jeans dévoilant le dernier rempart m'empêchant de laisser libre cours a mon désirs pour cette fragile créature. En attrapant les pants déchirés je le fis descendre lentement en caressant la peau des ces cuisses devenus brûlante d'impatience. Je relevas la tête pour l'admiré, elle se cambrais sous le désir que j'avais fait naître en elle, plaquant ses mains sur le murs cherchant désespérément a agripper quelque chose dans ces mains vide de ma présence. **

**Je déposa un baiser sur l'élastique retenant ce tissus me provocant, mes dents griffa la peau de son bas ventre déchirant d'un geste le mince bout de tissus. Je descendis encore plus bas jouant du bout de ma langue sur l'endroit de son corps le plus chaud. Gardant a l'esprit sa faiblesse de mortel, retenant mes instinct, mais savourant le goûts de damnation qui coulais sur le bout de ma langue avec ferveur. Quand je l'entendis prononcer dans un soupir la seule phrase qui me ramenas a la réalité. **

**Dans un murmure elle me demanda de la mordre. En un mouvement je me redressa plaqua mes mains de chaque coté de son visage la fessait pousser une cris de surprise la regarda avec une violence qui l'effraya et disparus de sa chambre sans un mouvement de rage... **

**_A suivre ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**L'incarnation de ma tentation**

Je disparus de la chambre la laissant seule, aussi vite que je l'avais posséder. Comment de simples mots avait tant de pouvoir sur moi? Je dévalas les escaliers, tentant de mettre de la distances entre elle et moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentis traquer, quel drôle d'ironie. Moi! un vampire fuyant devant un humaine si fragile. Mais tellement tentante! Au fond de moi je savais qu'a trop jouer avec le feux c'est elle qui en souffrirais, et je ne me voyais pas être le feux follet responsable de sa brûlure.

Je me dirigeas vers le garage, espérant qu'elle ne vienne pas me chercher jusque la. Je me plongea dans le noirs, m'adossa au mur et me laissa doucement glisser. Une fois assis a même le sol je tendis l'oreille. Je l'entendais pleurée, prononçant mon nom dans un murmure, presque une supplique de la retrouver. Je n'était pas assez fort pour vivre cela. Pas assez sur de moi pour la côtoyer en ignorant la petite voix me poussant a aller toujours plus loin dans l'interdit.

Un moment passa, le silence se fit maître dans la villa. Je ne l'entendais plus. J'espérais qu'elle se soit coucher pour m'oublier et passer le plus vite possible au lendemain ou je ferrais face à son regard remplis de questions. Ça au moins je pouvais l'affronter, même si je me retrancherais dérière l'idée que je l'est blesser pour son bien. Pour quelle puisse vivre encore … un peu!

Mon esprit se perdis dans la contemplation d'une araignée occupé a refaire sa toile. Macabre théâtre d'une mort annoncer pour quelques moucherons passant par là. La créature aux longues pattes mouvant sur sa toile telle une ballerine attendant son cavalier. La mort peux parfois prendre de bien belles formes. Étais-je comme cette araignée? Juste une incarnations de la mort recouverte du voile de la beauté? Je me mis a rire en pensant a moi de cette manière. Certes j'était d'une race de prédateur, mais je ne me voyais pas déployer des trésors de stratagèmes pour une proie. Je vois, je veux, je prend! Tel serrais plutôt la voie des miens.

Alors pourquoi tant de retenus face a elle? Après une bonne heure a me trouver des excuses. Je fermis les yeux me focalisant sur le sons de sons cœur battant a l'étage. Sons calme et réguliers, métronome de chair et de sang, avec parfois quelques ratés. Mon esprit était bercer par cette mélodie, comme je pouvais comprend mon frère a se moment là. Me reviens a l'esprit les longues heures a discuter avec lui de tout ce qu'il pouvait vivre aux cotés de Bella. Je n'entendais plus que le sons de sa vie, encore plus fort, toujours plus fort, accélérant comme habiter par une émotion trop fort. Soudain je compris ouvrant les yeux, elle se trouvais la en haut des quelques marches menant a la villa. Malgré la faible lueur qui provenais du couloir le moindre de ces traits m'apparurent comme un tableau.

Elle se tenais là _**l'incarnation de ma tentation**_. Si belle et ceux malgré l'ombres des pleurs qui avait parcourus ces yeux. Simplement vêtus d'une de mes chemise,bien trop grande pour elle! Descendant les marches avec une lenteur qui me fis douter de la véracité de la scène se déroulent sous mes yeux. Seul le sons de son cœur battant de plus en plus vite me prouvais le fait même de sa présence. Elle parcourus la distance nous séparant an fixant ses pieds. Pourquoi même la voir dans un tel état me fessait la trouver charmante? Quand elle arriva a moi je penchas ma tête en avant, dans un dernier espoirs pour ne pas la voir, pour ne pas céder à ses yeux qui me déchirais le cœur.

Elle s'accroupie prés de moi posant sa main si petite sur mon bras

- « Emmett? Tu m'en veux encore?… je suis désolée! Vraiment je m'excuse! Je n'ai pas réfléchie, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans un tel états.. S'il te plait pardonne moi! » elle posa sa joue contre ma peau froide. Le feux de ses joues se diffusa en moi comme un venin. Je relevas la tête croissant ses yeux si tendres face à moi qui pouvais lui ôter la vie si facilement. Les humains sont-ils a se point inconscient?

Elle pris place a mon coté posant maintenant sa tête sur mon bras, trop petite pour pouvoir prendre place sur mon épaule. Elle passa son bras autour du mien caressant ma peau du bout de ses doigts. Sa voie timide se fit entendre dans le noir du garage:

- « je ne te le demanderais plus! Plus comme un caprice… je te promet! » elle levas ses yeux verts, qui dans la pénombre me paressait presque blanc. Et encore une fois je préféras écouter mes désirs plutôt que ma raison. De nous deux savait-elle que le plus capricieux c'était de toute évidence moi. Moi, Qui voulais malgré le danger que je représentait la garder à mes cotés. Je passa mon bras autour de ces épaules et la serras contre mon torse posant ma tête sur la sienne qu'elle cacha contre moi.

Restant ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson la parcoure.

- « Normal avec juste une chemise! » m'exprimant pour la taquiner. Elle relevas la tête et me tiras la langue en fermant les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant ainsi. Je me relevas d'un bond la surprenant au passage. Elle poussa un cris quand je disparus, manquant de tomber face contre terre. Je le retins par le bras l'aidant a se mettre sur ces pieds.

J'allais pour quitter le garage quand je l'entendis pousser un cris de douleur. Bien sur dans le noir elle ne manquas pas de se blesser. Je me retournas en une seconde pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas fait saigner. Malheureusement pour moi, c'est au moment ou elle décide de se tenir tranquille que le destin me mets une fois de plus au supplice. Une éraflure lui parcourais le mollets, tracer rouge vif sur sa peau blanche. Perles de sang coulant avec lenteur et provocation sur sa peau déjà si tentante. Dans un reflex qui me surpris elle plaqua sa main sur sa blessure relevant les yeux sur moi avec un quiétude :

- « part!… part tout de suite! ». Elle s'éloignas de moi le plus possible, allant se cacher décrire ma jeep, je l'entendis déchiré un pans de ma chemise pour essuyer le liquide chand coulant sur sa peau.

Je restas sans voix devant sa réaction, elle qui jusqu'à maintenant guettait la moindre occasions de me faire craqué, réagissait plus vite que moi pour m'empêché de succomber à ma tentation. Je la rejoignis en quelques pas, la trouvas accroupis la main recouvrant sa jambe meurtris. Je lui tendis la main dans un sourire mal assuré, elle devina que ma façade stoïque dissimulait mal le feux qui prenais possession de ma gorge. Serrant les mâchoires je la pris par la main la faisant se redresser. Elle de dévisagea avec interrogation toujours sur ses gardes.

Je la pris par la taille et la fit asseoir sur le capot du véhicule, posa ma main doucement sur ces doigts toujours agripper au morceau de tissus recouvrant sa plaie. La regarda avec toute la douceur que pouvais dégager mes yeux miel teinter de noirs. Elle posa ses petites mains sur mes épaules pour me repousser si je perdais le contrôle. Son geste, bien qu'inutile si je craquais me montra toute la détermination qu'elle avais pour me garder dans le droit chemin. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de sa jambe, le plus doux possible. Elle m'apparaissait comme une créature blesser sur le qui vive. Autant dire que pour moi essayer de la faire se détendre ne fus pas chose facile.

Après une moment a être aussi crisper que le pouvait ces muscles elle daignas enfin me laisser voir. Se fut a mon tour de me contracter sous l'odeur qui s'échappas de sa peau. Sa peau tentée de rouge luisant, son effluve emprisonnant mon esprit dans la cage d'un désir interdit. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur sa cheville, lui faisant pousser un petit cris de douleur. Elle tentas de me faire lâcher prises sans succès bien sur! D'un geste vif ma main serra son cou la plaquant sur le métal froid de ma jeep. Elle hurla de frayeur et j'en suis sur de douleur. Mais rien a cet instant de me parus plus important que de porter mes lèvres a sa jambe humide de sang. J'entendis ses pleurs, mais le son me parvins comme un échos déformer de la réalité.

De mon autre main je souleva sa cheville pour la porter à ma bouche. L'odeur fus si forte si douce s'insinuant en moi comme un délice venant du paradis. J'ouvris les mâchoires dévoilant mes crocs acérés. Approchas le peau chaud de mes lèvres froides. Je plaqua ma bouche sur sa peau, ma langue glissant avec lenteur sur sa plaie, je sentis le goût de son sang se diffuser dans ma bouche. Je fermas les yeux savourant avec avidité cette douce chaleur sur ma langue. Mes crocs commençait a griffer sa peau. Quand je l'entendis supplier mon nom, je détournas les yeux vers elle. Elle me fixait dans le reflet de la voiture juste a coté, je fus horrifier de l'image qui se jouait devant moi. Prenant conscience de toute l'horreur de la scène. Je lâchas la pauvre créature que je venais meurtrir de mes crocs.

Me reculant si vite que j'en détruis l'atelier qui se tenais derrière moi. Elle se redressa les joues recouvertes de larmes. Je la fixa attendant ses cris, ses pleures… ses reproches. Et au lieux de me punir comme j'aurais dus l'être après avoir si facilement céder elle descendis de capot ou sa vie avais faillit finir. Elle tendis mes paumes vers moi comme devant un animal traquer pour le mettre en confiance.

- « Emmett! Ça vas aller! Je n'est rien…. Rassure toi! Je vais bien! » elle avança vers moi le regard emplis de compassion et de confiance.

Reculant a nouveau je m'écrasa contre le mur du fond du garage. Il laissant la marque des mes épaules. Elle s'avança a nouveau, elle se voulais toujours rassurante. Je voulais lui hurler que ce n'était pas a elle de faire l'effort! Mais comment lui faire cesser? J'avais faillit la tuer et elle tentais encore me venir en aide. Elle se pencha a coté de moi, soupesant les risque que j'avais de la repousser. Elle se mis a genoux a quelques centimètres de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Sans réfléchir et peut être trop vite pour elle je l'entouras de mes bras, lui serrant la taille. Déposant ma tête contre son sein. Elle passa ses bras autours de mes épaules et cala sa tête sur la mienne me serrant de toute sa force d'humaine. Elle passa sa main dans ma nuque pendant de longue minutes. Je tenta de lui demander pardon, mais aucuns sons de parvenais de ma gorge. Je me détesta si fort a cet instant que je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement. Elle se serra plus encore contre moi, comme pour espéré me calmer d'avantage.

Sa voix presque éteinte pas l'émotion me répétais encore et encore

- « je suis là! Calme toi… je ne t'en veux pas; je sais que tu ne pouvais pas lutter!je ne t'en voudrais jamais, tu le sais! J'ai accepter le fait que tu pouvais faire un faux pas… j'assume moi aussi! ». Je finis pas croire en ces paroles. Je me persuadais que je ne voulus pas la mordre, que le monstre que j'avais vus dans la vitre n'était pas moi. Pas celui que j'ai mis tant de temps a devenir.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, elle refusait de me lâcher. Même si je sentais ces muscles trembler a force de ce contracter autour de ma personne si dur. Je ne prononça plus un mots, je me laissas bercer par les battements de son petit cœur, qui dans un moment pareil me paraissait tellement calme. Cette mélodie qui dans l'instant qui venais de passer me paraissait si irréel réussit a me calmer au point que je crus pouvoir m'endormir.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, elle se trouvais dans mes bras. Pelotonner contre mon torse grelottant avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle porta une main a mon visage, me caressant la joue et me souriant comme si j'était la plus belle chose que la vie aurais pus li accordés. Je la serra contre moi mes bras formant une cage de remords et de gratitude autour de cette être si fragile et si fort. Je me relevas et la portas dans mes bras. Sortant du garage, remontant dans le salon de la villa. En quelques secondes je la conduisis a la chambre. La déposa avec toute la douceur que pouvais me permettre mon corps trop grand face a elle sur le lit. La recouvras d'une épaisse couverture. Lui demandant de dormir un peu.

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire qui me fit serrer les poings de colère contre moi-même. Elle amena sa main contre ma joue tira vers elle mon visage, m'embrassa le front avant de fermer les yeux trop épuiser pour résister au sommeil. Je lui rendis son baiser. Recouvrant son front, sa tempe, descendant vers sa joue. Parcourant le coins de ces lèvres, que je pris soins de frôler du bout des miennes. Me perdant sur l'arrête de son menton, puis dans son cou. Qui menas ma bouche au creux de sa clavicule. Je risqua mes lèvres sur le haut de sa poitrine sentant son sang courir sous sa peau. Je prêtât attention aux rythmes de ses respirations. Je fit glisser mes doigts sur sa peau se soulevant doucement sentant la vie sous mes extrémités glacés. Je passa les heures qui suivirent a la regarder dormir. Plusieurs fois elle se réveillas vérifiant si j'était toujours là. A chaque fois je quittais mon fauteuil prés de la fenêtre pour apparaître prés de son visage, baissant son front lui murmurant pour qu'elle se rendorme

- « je suis là, tout prés… ne me cherche pas je ne disparaîtrais pas! ».


End file.
